hustlecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Reese
Reese is a dateable character in the game Hustle Cat. Reese repeatedly refers to himself as the "second in command" at A Cat's Paw, and he's Graves's apprentice. Aside from Graves, he's the only actual witch at the cafe. Personality Reese loves making snarky comments and reminding people that he's the assistant manager. He can be rude at times, even when he tries to be helpful. He loves pranking people, and always makes new employees wear the cafe's "uniform." However, his smug personality is a result of his secret inferiority complex and the fact that he grew up under his father's shadow. Appearance Reese is a very short man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a red letterman jacket with gray plaid sleeves. Underneath he wears a V-necked yellow shirt. Additionally, he wears a white baseball cap sideways and white pants. His shoes are black and white and he has ear piercings. Most of his clothing is from the popular fashion line designed by his father, BOY LUCK. His cat form seems to be a Japanese Bobtail. Background Because Reese's father is a powerful witch, Reese grew up surrounded by magic, being able to read magic runes before English. His father is the designer of the popular fashion line, BOY LUCK, and his mother is the chief financial officer. Reese keeps this a secret because he doesn't want to be treated differently by his coworkers. Despite being wealthy because of his parents, he decides to work at A Cat's Paw to be Graves's apprentice. Graves has been friends with Reese's father since college, so Reese is very close with Graves. However, Graves curses Reese with the cat curse in order to protect him from other witches and to teach him a lesson. Reese, despite not being a drawing witch, forces himself to practice drawing magic in order to follow his father's footsteps. He has a strong need to impress and surpass his father. Graves, knowing the severe consequences of copying someone else's magic, tries to convince Reese to not mimic his father. Magic Abilities Reese has an extensive knowledge of magic, since he has been studying it his entire life. He practices drawing magic a lot despite not having a knack for it. Even though he knows so much about magic, he has not been able to break the cat curse. His true magic is transportation magic. He can make portals in the air with a seam ripper, and even transport people into nothingness like he did with Nacht. He can travel a moderately far distance with his magic. Additionally, he can bewitch clothing to have special characteristics such as heat control. Relationships Avery Avery is Reese's coworker. Avery is often pushed around by Reese. At the beginning of the game, he acts unfriendly towards Avery like he does to most people, especially so because of his inferiority complex around Avery. In his route, Avery takes a liking to teasing Reese and does it quiet often. Reese's jealously of Avery's magic powers makes their relationship sour, but it's soon mended by Avery's trust and admiration for Reese. As mentioned by the co-creatorCo-creator's tumblr., their relationship works because Reese is someone who loves a challenge and attention, both of which Avery gives him lots of. Graves Graves is Reese's boss and mentor. Reese has unending admiration for Graves, more than anyone else. The co-creator mentioned that Reese has a crush on Graves, and whether the crush is as a mentor or romantic is up for interpretation. Graves was afraid when he saw Reese imitating his father's magic like Nacht was imitating Graves's magic, so he took in Reese as an apprentice in order to protect him and lead him down the right path. Since his father and Graves are college friends, Reese knows Graves very well. Finley Finley is Reese's coworker. They often team up to prank others, but Reese is grossed out by Finley's eagerness to wear the cafe's uniform and refuses to let her near food in her cat form during breakfast. Landry Landry is Reese's coworker. Reese once forced Landry into the cafe's "uniform" which was way too small for him, and Landry is still embarrassed about that beyond words. Mason Mason is Reese's coworker. Due to Mason's insusceptible personality, she refused to wear the cafe's uniform when Reese tried convincing her to, and Reese knew better than to keep pushing her. Reese seems to be aware that it might be dangerous for someone to force themselves into Mason's life, as shown when he warns Avery to be cautious around Mason. Hayes Hayes is Reese's coworker. They don't have many interactions, but Hayes is intimidated by him like he is by everyone else. Nacht Reese has heard of Nacht, but does not recognize his appearance or name. Nacht, being friends with Reese's father in college, does recognize Reese and refers to him as "li'l baby Reese" and "Reesie." Reese loathes Nacht for hurting Graves and believes that Nacht deserves to die for it. In Reese's route, Nacht attempts to corrupt Reese by taking advantage of his jealously that Graves Gave his property to Avery and not Reese, and tries turning him against Avery. This however, is unsuccessful. Trivia *Reese's father apparently met Reese's mother at a Xpidercoven concert. *Reese would probably have a voice that cracks a lot.Co-creator's tumblr. *The co-creatorCo-creator's tumblr. mentioned that if there was no player-control decisions, Avery would have most likely ended up with Reese. *He has a talent for sewing *In his route, Avery discovers that Reese likes to read romance novels. Avery lends him their favorite romance novel from high school, "Dragon Pirate". Reference List Category:Characters